Más que una ilusión
by alakadan
Summary: Sin embargo, termina pensado, vivir esa ilusión no parece ser tan malo. Al menos, no a su lado.


**Summary:** « _Sin embargo, termina pensado, vivir esa ilusión no parece ser tan malo. Al menos, no a su lado_ ».

 **Disclaimer:** _Nothing os mine._

 **Ranted:** _K+_

 **··**

 **「** **MÁS QUE UNA ILUSIÓN** **」**

 _Capítulo único._

 **··**

 _El amor es poco más que una ilusión._

Gray ha escuchado esa frase varias veces en su vida, a veces de distintas personas, a veces en distintas ocasiones; la oído salir de los labios de un romántico frustrado o escapar de la boca de algún enamorado defraudado. Y aunque no sabe qué tan verídica puede resultar ser, a él le gusta pensar que está errada. Pero no lo hace porque quiera llevarle la contraria al desdichado dueño de aquel corazón roto que creó la frasecita, sino porque en el Gremio, en _Fairy Tail_ , ha sido testigo de que el amor es _mucho más_ que una _simple_ ilusión.

Sin embargo, sabe que la frase no guarda relación con el amor que él siente por Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy o Happy —hasta el que siente por Mira o por Gajeel o Lyon—; no se refiere al amor fraternal que mantiene unidos a los miembros de Fairy Tail, sino al amor romántico que se siente por una pareja —ése mismo que vio en sus padres—.

Entonces, aunque también quiere pensar que _ése_ amor _también_ es _real_ , que no se trata de un sentimiento efímero que cuando menos se lo espere puede acabarse, no puede hacerlo. No porque no quiera —porque _sí_ quiere—, porque aunque tiene el amor de sus padres, una única prueba no consigue respaldar su pensar. Porque a lo largo de su vida, ha visto demasiados corazones rotos que lo han llevado a creer que quizá el de sus padres fue el único exceptuado por la frase y que, ahora, el único amor real es el que puede sentir por sus _nakamas_.

Pero...

—¿Gray-sama—lo llama una voz, meliflua y aterciopelada. Siente la ligera que presión que provoca en su mano para, con éxito, sacarlo de sus cavilaciones mentales. Deja de mirar a ese lugar que ni siquiera sabía que estaba mirando y vuelve su rostro, estudiándola con detalle, mirándola como si lo estuviese haciendo por primera vez y quisiera registrar cada pequeño detalle en su memoria; su cabello, sus ojos, su boca, su nariz, cada una de sus facciones, _toda_ ella. Mientras hace su minucioso estudio, repara en la mirada inquisidora que le dedica y, aunque quiere negarlo, su corazón va un poco más rápido que antes—. Juvia lo nota algo distraído o preocupado. ¿Se siente bien?

 _El amor es poco más que una ilusión._

Aunque lo quiere, no consigue evitar que la frase se cuele entre sus pensamientos en momentos como ese cuando está con Juvia, sujetándola —abrazándola, besándola, tocándola, amándola—, llevándolo a dudar, a preguntarse si aquello es _real_ , si no acabará, si en la mañana ella seguirá a su lado, amándolo con la misma intensidad con que lo ha hecho siempre —con la que él intenta amarla a ella—. Porque aunque Juvia siempre está ahí, a su lado, demostrándole que lo ama y que lo seguirá haciendo sin importar que la vida se le vaya en ello, él duda. Pero no del amor amor de Juvia —seria un verdadero desgraciado si lo hace—, es del tiempo del que desconfía.

 _Sin embargo..._ , termina pensando.

—¿Gray-sama?—insiste, preocupada, ante su silencio—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí—responde al fin. Cuando rompe su silencio, ella, de forma involuntaria, deja escapar un suspiro que mantenía retenido, aliviada por su respuesta. Da un pequeño apretón a su mano, sintiéndola encajar de manera perfecta en la suya propia, adaptándose a ella, amoldándose a su forma; acaricia el dorso con su pulgar, dibujando pequeñas formas ininteligibles, pero que logran hacer revolotear el estómago de Juvia, siente sus finos dedos entrelazándose con los suyos—. Todo está bien, no te preocupes.

—¿Seguro? Juvia lo nota un poco distraído aún. Si algo le preocupa, sabe que puede hablarlo con Juvia, ella...

—Juvia—la interrumpe, susurrando su nombre, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sólo ella pueda escucharlo. El profundo azul de sus ojos se posa en él y siente cómo se detiene por un momento su corazón y el aire le falta; sus mejillas comienzan a arder tras tornarse de un poco perceptible rosa y siente el bochorno antes de agregar eso que pocas veces dice:—, te amo.

Juvia, a su lado, siente su corazón acelerado y sus mejillas comienzan a arrebolarse, caletándose a su paso. La sensación en su estómago deja de estar solamente _ahí_ y pasa estar en todo su cuerpo, sintiendo la emoción creciendo en ella. Pocas veces Gray se lo dice —ella sabe que lo hace, aun así le gusta oírlo de él de vez en vez—, pero cuando lo hace, termina haciéndola sentir un mar de emociones, como si todavía tuviera dieciséis.

—Juvia también lo ama, Gray-sama—responde, sonriendo, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos achinados.

 _... vivir esa ilusión no parece ser tan malo. Al menos, no a su lado._

 **··**

 **F I N**

 **··**

 _¡Ya, al fin! ¡Tuvieron que pasar quinientas lunas, pero al fin lo termine! Super cursi y con sentimiento a mil, tan meloso que da diabetes tipo 2 (?)_

 _¡_ Saorii _, aquí está, la idea por fin evolucionó! Lo hizo en medio de la madrugada cuando estaba en la mejor parte de mi sueño y sacándome del_ REM _, pero lo hizo y eso es lo que cuenta. Espero que te guste._

 _Tenía otra idea para un Gruvia, pero terminó por convertirse en un arroz con mango sin sentido y mandé todo a la verga. Quizá algún día la edite y haga de ella una buena historia y la publique, pero de a momento, esa cosa no verá luz._

 _Espero les gustará y los empalagara al punto de revolver sus estómagos. (?)_

 _Bai, bai._

— **DanDan—**


End file.
